


i think we could do if if we tried

by ohyoumeanher



Series: i am so lost in you and all that you do [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Ravenclaw Albus Severus Potter, Ravenclaw Scorpius Malfoy, They in Ravenclaw cause idc about canon, This Is STUPID, bi scorpius malfoy, gay albus potter, idk how to tag, idk what i have done, please save me god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyoumeanher/pseuds/ohyoumeanher
Summary: Albus Potter hated being gay.He hated having a crush on his best friend.He hated everything until the moment he kissed Scorpius.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: i am so lost in you and all that you do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	i think we could do if if we tried

**Author's Note:**

> this is the weirdest thing i have written. please accept it fanfic gods.

Albus Potter hated being gay.  
  
He hated having a crush on his best friend.  
  
He hated everything until the moment he kissed Scorpius.

* * *

It all started when Albus woke up, tangled with Scorpius under the sheets. They were on a sofa in the common room, in the public for everyone to see. It was quite pleasant sleeping close to his best friend and Albus sat there for a while admiring his features.  
  
His pale blond hair was all messy and his hands looked inky.  
  
_“He must sat up all night doing his homework” _, Albus mused.  
  
Albus got up carefully, trying to not wake him up.  
  
The Ravenclaw dorm room was quiet on Saturdays and Albus was thankful for that. He didn’t want to deal with the stares. Judging by the view outside, it looked like it was 5 a.m.  
  
Albus sat there and decided that there was only one person who would know what to do.  
  
Rose.__

* * *

__“I have a crush on Scorpius,”, Albus said, closing eyes and bracing for the impact.  
  
What Rose said next surprised him.  
  
“So, you woke me up from my sleep to tell me something I already knew”  
  
“WHAT?”, he said his eyes widening.  
  
How did Rose figure it out? Was it that obvious? What was happening?  
  
Rose must have picked up on his confusion and said firmly, but not unkindly “Thank you for telling me. And sorry for being cocky, but you woke me up early.”  
  
“But how do you know?”  
  
“Don’t be daft, Al. Everyone knows. Uncle George and my dad have been placing bets about it since our first year. And don’t even ask about James and Lilly.”  
  
“Wait, what?”  
  
”You aren’t the most subtle of people Albus. You spent a whole half hour last year talking about Scorpius’ new hair cut”  
  
“That did not mean I had a crush on him.”  
  
“You were jealous when Lily tried her flirting techniques on him”, Rose pointed out.  
  
“I was not jealous, she was irritating.”, he argued.  
  
“Okay, calm down, Al. By the way, where is he? You both are usually attached by the hip.”  
  
”No we-”, Albus began to say, just as Scorpius came round the corner.  
  
Albus did what he did best; he ran._ _

* * *

__Albus knew that he was gay.  
  
Albus knew that he had a crush on his best friend.  
  
But why did it hurt so much?_ _

* * *

__He sat in the Astronomy tower on the dirty floor. The sun had just risen and it was a beautiful sight and he looked out at the morning scene  
  
“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”  
  
Albus looked back, at his best friend. He looked nervous for some reason.  
  
“Can I sit here?”  
  
Albus nodded.  
  
Both of then sat in silence, the air thick with secrets.  
  
“What happened?’, Scorpius asked, “Why are you ignoring me?”  
  
Albus looked at him, conflicted. He decided to tell him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was nervous and he could feel the blonde’s stare on him.  
  
“I like you as something more than friends”  
  
“Al-”  
  
“Listen, okay”, he said interrupting Scorpius,” I don’t care if you don’t like me back. It’s just that it has been hard keeping secrets from my best friend It hurts.”  
  
Tears were falling from his eyes; when did that happen? He looked at Scorpius’ face, who looked confused.  
  
“Al”, he finally said, “I don’t care.”  
  
Albus felt relieved. Scorpius leaned forward and they hugged. Albus got tears over his shirt. He was about to say something but Scorpius dropped the bomb.  
“I like you too.”  
  
Albus’ eyes widened. He pulled away, ignoring the need to be touched, and blurted out, “You like me. The most handsome boy in our school like me? The-”  
  
“You think I’m handsome?”  
  
“That’s not the point”, Albus said waving it off, “You are handsome. I mean, how can **you** like me?”  
  
“I do. For the right reasons. You are so beautiful, so cute. You are determined and so stubborn.”  
  
Him? Cute? Those were words that sounded weird together.  
  
Scorpius put his arm around Albus, who felt comfortable with him like that. Scorpius was talking about something, but Albus just looked at his soft lips.  
  
“Can I kiss you?”, Albus whispered interrupting him,” If its OK?”  
  
Scorpius looked he was at a loss of words which is when Albus started rambling.  
  
“No, like its fine if you don’t want too and-”  
  
Scorpius put his finger on Albus’ lips.  
  
“Albus do me favour. Shut up and kiss me.”  
  
He leaned slowly toward him. Scorpius was blushing at his intent gaze but Albus just stared into Scorpius eyes, they were grey and so mysterious, and then he placed his lips on Scorpius’.  
  
It was a short peck, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t magical. Fireworks burst and Albus was so happy that _finally_ he got the boy.  
  
After pulling away, they placed their foreheads together and they smiled at each other.  
  
Little did they know that this was the start of something new between them. This was the start of a new era._ _

* * *

____


End file.
